


Possessed

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Manipulation, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome’s been possessed after returning to the feudal era… Her mind is cloudy, and her lust growing… then she comes across the taiyoukai, who at first doesn’t want anything to do with her… However, seeing his brother’s shocked face, he goes with the flow… Will he still want her in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Inuyasha, or Inuyasha related scenes/characters. Enough said…_

**_Genre:_ ** _Smut/Romance_

**_Rating:_ ** _R_

**_Pairing:_ ** _Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

* * *

 

 **Note:** This is SUPER old work. As in SUPER, super old work that I found collecting dust in an unknown section of my computer. I do not believe it is posted anywhere else, so YAY, you're all special! But, just one more time: SUPER OLD WORK = SUPER OLD WRITING STYLE.

Not only that...but why do I have so many pieces of fiction where one or more characters are manipulated by a God? Unknown fetish maybe? Hm. Perhaps I should attempt to use Loki someday.

* * *

 

He was bored, lounging in his tree, silently trying to find something worth entertainment. Kato… the demi-god of darkness, and trickery… was bored, for the first time in a century. He couldn’t find a thing to do… and sighed once more. It was hard to get bored during these times, and he could honestly say that today was just one of those days. Today, nothing interesting was happening, and there was nothing for him to possess, or control… at least, nothing he found entertaining.

However, his attention snapped toward the south, when a sudden blue light shot through the forest. His eyebrows’ rose, and he glided down from his tree. A sudden smell of jasmine, and honey, with a tint of female musk flowed into his flaring nostrils.

Whoever it was, was going into heat…

The smell was divine, but his mind was more on what he could do with a female ready for breeding. Especially, one that was radiating the power now washing over his mind, and drowning him in luck, not to mention a bit of lust from merely taking in the wonderful scent; surely, this was a beautiful demoness. Grinning evilly at the thought of what he could do with a human, or youkai female who smelled wonderful, and radiated tremendous power, Kato leaned against his tree for a moment.

The light was finally fading, and Kato snapped his fingers, making his form fade into the darkness, and transported him to the small clearing the smell was coming from.  There, standing not but fifteen feet away, sat a young ningen female, testing out what looked to be a miko ability.

Kato smirked once more, before moving forward. The miko was focused on her gift, never knowing he was there, until finally she let go, and giggled at her accomplishment. Her body tensed, and she looked up at him, but unfortunately for her, his fingers were already on her forehead.

Giving the stunned girl a fanged smile, he shot his power through her body, before pulling his fingers away. Since she was in heat, he had the perfect way of possessing her. Being the demi-god of trickery, he could easily possess the ancient miko, Midoriko… so this miko would be easily possessed, and do his binding.

A small, barely noticeable mark appeared on her forehead. The mark, looking like a small leaf, glowed a brilliant red, before a bunch of vine like designs began sprouting over her face… until they suddenly disappeared, and she looked up at him through lust filled eyes.

“Now, my sweet,” Kato laughed, deciding he’d pick on an inuyoukai today, “You are to go out, and find a nice, full-blooded inuyoukai, and… do anything to get him to take you. Make no mind of anything else, only the male, and your lust… Do you understand?”

“H… h… hai,” she whispered, her voice shaking with nothing but trust, and understanding. However, when his form faded, she rose from her position and began walking into the forest, her miko energy spreading out to find this full-blooded inuyoukai her master wished her to have…

Laughing, Kato watched the miko travel farther into the forest, when he finally noticed the hanyou leaning beside her things, confused. Narrowing his eyes, he told himself no one would ruin his game… at least, not until she found the male she needed. Masking her scent, and trail, he watched the hanyou race about in fear, and confusion. Well, he didn’t care if the hanyou was worried, as long as his game was playing smoothly.

Especially since any inuyoukai nose would pick up the female, and unless they were very powerful, and could stop the power of a demi-god, the male would soon be over powered by the scent, and take the little miko.

Laughing at his game, he watched as the miko tensed, and began walking toward the west…

* * *

 

Kagome’s mind was cloudy, her master’s words flowing through her mind. The words were ringing, never once stopping, as she moved toward the sudden inu energy she felt. The awesome male power seemed… familiar, but she wasn’t worrying about that.

Her body was hot, feeling like it was ready to explode as she traveled toward the male… the male that was alone… Moving more quickly, Kagome pressed her hand to her neck, and felt her flesh burst with immense feeling. Moaning low in her throat, she felt her body begin heating once more.

She moved aside branches, and slipped between trees as a light sheen of sweat began forming upon her delicate skin. Her nose seemed to be catching every scent that went by her, even with her inferior human senses. A new scent washed over her… that of the male she wanted. He smelled of cedar wood, and a musk that could only be described as dog… She couldn’t quite understand how she could smell him, but her mind was more focused on the direction she was traveling, and the sudden ache between her thighs.

Moaning low, Kagome once more moved her right hand over the left side of her neck, and felt the spot burst with feeling. Why… why couldn’t she get rid of this feeling…? More like it, why did she feel this way at all? Her master… what had he done to her?

Moaning again, Kagome began breathing more quickly; moving aside another tree branch, and stepping over a large rock, her eyes began to finally adjust to the lighting around her. Her mind was cloudy, more so then before, and she could barely see what was up in front of her until she came upon it. However, for whatever reason… didn’t seem bother her at all.

Stopping for a moment, she allowed her hands to travel over her body for a moment, feeling it shake with something she couldn’t understand. The heat began to become too much, as she slipped her fingers beneath her shirt, and pulled the material over her head. Silently, she felt the fabric fall from her arms, but paid no mind to where it was left as she moved further into the darkness of the forest.

Somehow, she began noticing the lesser inuyoukai without humanoid forms moving in around her. Absentmindedly, she waved her hand, and purified them. Her mind was already set, she would have the powerful male she’d picked up, even though he was moving quite quickly… first away, but now his aura was traveling toward her. Probably in curiosity, but she didn’t care, since she merely wanted whatever it was a male gave to a female…

Whatever would take this ache away!

Heat was still coursing through her system, when she stripped herself of her skirt, shoes, and socks, merely leaving them where they fell. Her lace undergarments weren’t as confined as her other pieces of clothing, so she left them.

Her hands were moving quickly, her nose taking in the scent of this male, her feet barely touching the ground as she began to run through the foliage. Her miko purification got rid of any inuyoukai she didn’t want, and she began panting, trying to get to this male quickly.

Her running slowed until she was merely standing at the edge of a beautiful clearing. A waterfall could be heard, but her attention was upon the male standing before her. He seemed familiar, even more so now that she saw him… but unlike the other times she saw him, he wasn’t wearing armor.

“Se… ss… ho…” Kagome whispered, trying to remember the name of this beautiful youkai.

The moon was now gazing down upon them, sending rays of wisdom down upon the Earth, and making his silver hair shine a light blue. His hard golden eyes were set upon her, taking in the sight of her under clothed body, and then glaring into her own.

“It is ‘lord’ to you, wench,” Sesshoumaru growled, knowing that she was silently whispering his name. His nose was filled with her sweet scent, as his eyes traveled over her body once more. However, this was his brother’s wench, and he wasn’t amused.

The smell of her immense heat filled his nose, driving his beast insane, and sending his mind into bliss. He began giving off a soothing growl, his beast rumbled through his chest, trying to bring the female into his grasp. However, the sound was more like a low growl to a human, but all the same she began walking forward.

Sesshoumaru, being strong-minded, and very powerful broke through the spell her scent had placed upon him. She was about halfway to him, when he snarled in displeasure. She stopped…

Her own throat produced a growl of displeasure, as she stood there, waiting. Kagome’s brown eyes coated over with a light pink, signaling that she was not happy, and her miko abilities were waiting to be released if refused.

His mind clouded over once more, his eyes turning blood red. Something… something wasn’t right about this human… but her scent, and actions were making his body turn on. Shaking his head, he tried to stop what he knew would happen should he continue this way. His beast slammed for control, but he held back…

The golden eyes of the stoic taiyoukai flashed through the red of his pupils, to find the female now standing before him, smiling. She bowed her head, and placed her hand upon his cheek, only to receive another vicious growl. Raising his claws, ignoring the heat coming from her body, he spat, “Do not touch me, human.”

“An… anything…” Kagome hissed lightly, “to please… you… m… my lord.”

“I am not your lord,” he growled.

“Milord,” Kagome whispered.

“Bow before me human, so your death may be…” Sesshoumaru began, but was quickly cut off.

“KAGOME!” Inuyasha’s voice shot through the forest.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the female now pressing her body against his, rubbing her thigh against his side, and wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned low in her throat, before opening her mouth, and standing higher to press her mouth against his, as his brother ran through the trees.

Inuyasha stopped, never noticing that his brother’s eyes were upon him, as he turned back and hid in the trees. Watching, he was shocked to find Kagome throwing herself at Sesshoumaru, and kneeled down shaking his head.

Smiling wickedly against the female’s lips, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers hard, grasping the back of her neck, and pressing her body to his. She was more then happy to follow suit, and leaned closer, rubbing her flesh against his. Her moan caused his little brother to jump up, but the other male stayed where he was. Happy to know he was bringing his brother pain, Sesshoumaru allowed his newly regenerated arm to travel down the mikos back, and begin kneading her ass, pulling it up to bring her into a better position. However, the miko giggled with delight, and gripped his shoulders, pulling her body up, and wrapping her legs around his waist, easily giving him better access to for what she wanted from him. Growling, Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue between her lips, and stroked her blunt human teeth, before dipping in deeper to taste the amazingly sweet mouth of this human woman. Never having been with a mortal girl, Sesshoumaru was pleased to find his first would be sweet tasting…

Kagome moaned, and groaned with delight, pulling at his kimono, trying to spread the fabric. However, between his obi, and her body keeping it on him, she began growling, before she broke away from his mouth, and felt him travel down her neck, as she let go of his waist, and began fiddling with his obi, desperately trying to get the material off his smooth male flesh. When the long strip of fabric finally fell from his body, she slipped her hands into his haori, separating the material from his flesh, and allowing it to pool around his feet. Running her blunt human nails over his chest, she felt him growl in pleasure. However, when her hands came in contact with his hakamas, he stopped her from pulling at the ties keeping it to his body.

Hearing her groan of displeasure, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to her ear lightly, saying, “Patience, my little miko.”

“H… h… h…” Kagome gasped.

“Shh, quiet, little miko,” Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome nodded, before whispering, “Any… thing to please… my lord…”

Growling, Sesshoumaru once more quieted her, before allowing his hands to knead her lace-covered breasts. The fabric was soft, but his hand twitched to touch her skin. Bringing his claws up to her straps, he ripped through the fabric and watched it fall around them, joining his own clothing.

His ears picked up his brother’s hiss, as his hands covered her nipples, and began pinching at the small nubs. They grew erect between his fingers, and the female moaned placing her hands over his, and she once more began rubbing her thigh against his side. She was now giggling with delight as he kissed his way down her neck, and finally over her breast, before taking the small dark nub into his mouth. Grasping it between his fangs, he began sucking on it, making the female groan, as his other hand found itself inside her odd sex covering.

Arching her body forward, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru slip his clawed fingers inside her core. Her eyes locked with his blood red ones, as he continued to pull at her left nipple, and rub his thumb over her clit. Nearly jumping, Kagome gripped onto his shoulders to hold herself up, and let out a low moan.

His fingers plunged as far as they could into her vaginal walls, until he could feel the barrier, signaling her maidenhood. He felt her hands begin to stroke through his hair, and boa, as he allowed his claws to rack against her thin barrier. His beast didn’t want to hurt the virgin girl, so he cut through the thin membrane, making the girl fall limp for a moment, before she began moaning with bliss, when his clawed fingers pushed past the now broken barrier, and began pumping into her soft body. Her juices began pushing against his hand, and dripping down his arm, as she became more aroused then before.

The slight pain that shot through her body was gone as soon as it came, and Kagome felt her body begin to shake with delight. She could feel a slight throbbing deep inside her body, until the heat began to spread from her inner walls to her skin. Then, something wet and soft began lapping over her nub, and she looked down to find Sesshoumaru’s silver hair between her legs, his tongue scraping over her clit. A sudden warm feeling shot from her insides, and began heating her pussy, and legs, making her tense, and try to move away from him. However, her lover pulled her thighs forward, pressing his mouth closer to her, and making the heat spread through her body, until she began pleading for him to stop.

Sesshoumaru quickened his movements over her nub, knowing that she wanted to get away from the heat spreading through her body, caused by her first orgasm. He also knew that she didn’t understand what was happening, and wanted to get away before the orgasm hit, and took over. However, he kept her still, and forced her body over the edge. The woman went limp for a moment, before she began shaking with convulsions while standing. Lapping his tongue over her opening having ripped away her sex covering a while ago, he was delighted to find her cum was as sweet as her mouth, and shoved his tongue inside her body, digging out as much liquid as he could from her clutching walls.

Her scent flooded his mind, making it easy for his beast to rein control, and pull the extremely aroused female to the ground. Placing her upon his boa, he began to pull at the ties holding his hakamas on. Once they fell to the ground, the beast took a quick glance toward his brother also happy to find he was dealing the hanyou a blow he’d never forget. However, his attention snapped to his mortal female, when her hand began pumping his erection. Growling down at her, he grabbed her hand, and pushed her back to the ground, covering her body with his, and easily spreading her legs with his knees.

Kagome moaned when his tip began playing with her nub, until he finally allowed it to slip further into her folds, and slowly plunge into her body. A small barely noticeable pain shot through her body upon his entrance, but she forgot about it as quickly as it came. She clutched her inner muscles when she felt his balls hit her thighs, and he moved his pelvis, allowing her to feel every inch inside her body.

Moaning himself, Sesshoumaru hissed, “By the Gods woman… you’re so tight… so fucking hot…”

“On… onegai,” Kagome whispered, her voice being saved for something.

“You will get what you want… my bitch… be patient,” he growled. Pulling his cock from her body, he felt only the tip inside, before plunging back into her soft heat. She moaned again, before lifting her hips to meet his, as he began pumping in hard, short, and fast strokes. Growling at her heat, he felt her sheath begin to quiver around him, signaling she was ready to experience another climax.

It was the same as before, but different, and she began panting, before begin to finally scream out, “Oh Gods,” over and over again. Her hips began bucking uncontrollably, as she once again experienced what she’d been told was an orgasm by her friends.

Her master’s words once more trailed through her mind, and she felt her arousal heighten. The male between her thighs kept pounding away at her, but she began screaming for him to continue, and never once giving notice to the hanyou not but thirty feet away. Panting, she heard the words of her master once more, and gripped onto the inuyoukai as another wonderful orgasm washed over her body.

Her walls clutched around him, making his balls tighten, and he finally allowed his own paradise to wash over his body. His seed began pumping into her body, being stored into her womb. The beast stilled, and gently began pumping into the screaming female, who was finally coming down from her high. Growling with pleasure, he pulled from her body, and allowed his master to take over once more.

Sesshoumaru glared down at the now unconscious female. He heard his brother get to his feet and begin running from them. However, he was more focused on the scent now coming from the once virgin female. He could smell her delicate scent, and blood from cutting her barrier, but what made his sick was the fact that he’d taken her at all. True, it was a blow to his brother, but the musk of her heat was disappearing, telling him that the female was now breeding with him.

Raising his claws, he was about to kill her, when his beast held him back. Growling with disappointment, Sesshoumaru gathered his clothing, and glanced back at the female. He couldn’t leave the mother to his pups out in the forest to fend for herself, so he pulled on his hakamas, and gathered the miko in his haori, wrapping her fragile human body in the silk material, before wrapping his boa around her to keep her warm. Besides, he’d heard that a powerful miko would give birth to full-blooded youkai pups as long as they were mated to the father. One of the few reasons it was considered a forbidden act.

Closing his eyes, he allowed the disgusting information to roll over in his mind. Even if he didn’t wish to be mated to a human, she was a very powerful miko, and would not be a disgrace to him. Besides, her defiance made her perfect for his side, and her power would make others bow before him when he walked into the room. Also should he mate her, she would not be able to harm him with her miko abilities, merely defend herself against him when angered.

Gulping, Sesshoumaru pulled aside the collar of his haori, and allowed his mouth to cover her junction, before biting down on the spot, marking the female as his own, and making her powers mingle with his. Then, knowing he’d have to complete the bond, he cut open his lip using his fang, and pressed his lips to hers, waking her, and making her drink his blood, even when she backed away.

The copper tasting liquid made Kagome move away from the taiyoukai, but when he pressed her closer, she allowed her tongue to move over the wound, and drank his blood. Still not knowing what was happening, she gazed up at him, her mind finally her own, and gasped.

“Mate,” he said.

“Wh…” Kagome gasped, “What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?”

He lifted his eyebrow, and said, “We are mates, and you may not leave me, even after death. My blood shall make you live until I die, which shall not be for a long time. Also, by linking my life, and powers to yours, you shall take on most of my demonic traits and abilities.” His feet moved forward, and he continued, saying, “Do you not remember?”

Her mind began to play out what had happened, and she whispered, “Oh my god… he possessed me…”

“Who?” Sesshoumaru growled.

“That… I think he was a demi-god… he possessed me,” Kagome cried out, tears filling her eyes.

“Shh, my little miko, this Sesshoumaru will take care of you. The mother of my pups will have everything she deserves, and more,” Sesshoumaru growled soothingly, “Now come, we must go back…”

“Back where, Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked.

“To the ‘House of the Moon’, or my families ancestral home,” Sesshoumaru gave her a small fanged smile, knowing that the human female needed to be shown some kind of emotion.

“What about… the Shikon no Tama?” Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru gazed down into her brown eyes, before saying, “This Sesshoumaru shall help you, and your companions look for the shards.”

Nodding her head, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to carry her off, before a question popped into her mind, “What do you mean, ‘the mother of my pups’?”

“You are pregnant,” he simply said.

Kagome gasped once more, before wrapping her arms around her waist, over her womb. Tears filled her eyes, before she leaned closer to him, saying, “Arigatou… most men would merely leave a woman to die…”

“They hold no honor,” he stated.

Leaning closer to her new mate, Kagome wrapped herself further into his haori, and boa when the cold night air finally touched her skin. It hadn’t bothered her before, but now she could feel the breeze, and snuggled closer to her taiyoukai, until sleep took her. Though not her first choice, she knew that Sesshoumaru would care for her, and she’d be given everything she needed, and have a good life full of riches, and the finer things, even if her mother had always told her to be happy with what she had.

* * *

 

Kato laughed with happiness. He’d not only been able to find some entertainment, he’d also broken the heart of a hanyou. Shaking his head with delight, he leaned back in his tree. It didn’t matter to him if they weren’t happy as long as he got the entertainment he wanted. Plus, from what he’d seen, the miko and taiyoukai would be fine together, living for many centuries before they faded into time, becoming merely legends, before even thoughs faded, and were considered nothing but myth. Even if they were still alive, they would be forgotten, their names merely written in stone, as they changed their names, and lived new lives, possibly happy, possibly not… either way, he didn’t care, and began laughing all over again…

\--Fin


End file.
